Gravitation
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: Yami dream is to be a singer but when he met Kaiba a author for love story, sometimes they fight but they really love each other, or is it? YYXS


Gravitation

Chapter One The Meeting

Warning, contains shounen-ai (boy x boy)

At Cambridge Tower in Tokyo, Jade a reporter is interviewing the band called ASK

"Well let wrap this up now" said Yuki, the lead singer along with his two members, Leon the drummer and Zack the guitarist

"Okay, just one last question, how do you feel about your debut album, are you satisfied with it?" said Jade

"No, that was just the beginning, we are ambitions, we will never be satisfied, beside the word 'satisfied' mean the end" said Yuki

"So you aren't satisfied even though you have Saguchi Tohma as your producer, it seem that rookie do exist, I like it, pretty good aren't they, right sir" said Jade

Soon a man walk in as Jade was talking to

"Yes, that a good thing to hear Yuki-san say" said Riyo

"Aren't you being to modest" said Jade, "I'm looking forward on your next concert, will your concert be the big one?"

"Of course, it will be a huge success" said Yuki

"That right" said Leon

"Yeah" said Zack

Soon Jade took out her notebook as she look through it

"Let see here, and the guest band will be" as she flip through the page, Yugioh, who are they?" said Jade as he look at Riyo

"Ah them, they are manage by Sakano from our company" said Riyo

"And how are they?" said Jade

"Well… we will have to see for ourselves" said Riyo

At around the park in Tokyo, Lance was looking at his watch sh Yami was late

"Where is he, he is going to be late" said Lance

"Relax, he coming" said Nick

Soon they saw Yami running to them

"See, what I tell you, he always try to get here on time" said Nick

Back at the Cambridge Tower

"Is that so, I see your point" said Jade

Back at the park, Yami and Nick were sitting on the stairs while Lance was walking around looking very worried

"I was going to meet the president of the company, I was going to show him one or two song that you written Yami, you could finally be seen, it can finally be your big break, all in one shot! This was the plan that Yami-kun had ruined it" said Lance

"Could you calm down lance, aren't you just dreaming?" said Nick

"What wrong with dreaming?" said Lance

"Eh, that feel like we are sucking up, not getting things in our way" said Nick

"We have no choice but to suck up! As you can see, the new song it not going well at all' said Lance but Yami was getting bored that he fell asleep, "YAMI-KUN!"

(Let speed things up)

At a coffee shop, Nick was looking at the paper that Yami wrote for the song as Yami was drinking his coffee

"I see what the problem, you can't rhyme well" said Nick

"So, I did my best but I can't find the words to fit the song" said Yami

"Yami, Yami, Yami you should read more book with poem" said Nick

"Are you saying that I'm not good at creativity" said Yami

"Think so" said Nick

"Not helping here" said Yami

After they ate, it was getting late as Nick went home as Yami took a long way as he stroll at the park, than he look at the city thinking about his job

"Talents and effort huh, that not going to make a success" said Yami, soon he took out the paper from his bag as he look at it, " Maybe I should improve more"

Soon a srtrong wind blow that the paper fily away

"Shoot"

Than he run as he try to get the paper but suddenly he stop, because he saw a man holding it

"Is this your writing?" said Kaiba who is holding the paper

"Ah…yes" said Yami

"Worse that a elementary school student, you shouldn't try to write love songs with your lack of skills," than Kaiba throw the paper away as he walk pass him

"You should give up" said Kaiba as he walk away

"Who does he think he is, he shouldn't say that" said Yami

The next day at the recording studio

"Not, not, not completed yet!" as Lance ran around the room like a crazy person, than Yami went to the edge as he feel well down, "Well, I don't mean to scold you, but if you don't hurry up, than I can't give you a promoted, I don't deserve to be the manager! Only one thing to do"

Than he went to window as he open it

"Please forgive me for letting you down!" said Lance as he was going to jump off but soon Yami and Nick grap him

"Wait wair, wait a sec!" said Nick

"Not, that not the promble, something just happened since yesterday" said Yami

"Yesterday? After I left? What?" said Nick as he let go

"Well.." and Yami let go as well as Lance fell but it was only on the first floor as he fell ion the grass

"It was seen, by some scary guy" said yami

"What was seen, something secret?" said Nick

"No, I'm talking about the lyric, the lyric, the lyric for our new song! And the guy was a jerk, he just said 'just give up' right to my face and 'wrse that a elementary school student', don't you think that he going to low" said Yami but Nick dig his ear as he was, you know bored

"It that all" said Nick

"Of course it is" said Yami

"You know what, that guy acts like Yuki. Talented people aren't always polite, he may be special, so talented…he lives in different world, touch by god, that the way people are these days, just because someone is rude to you doesn't you mean you feel bad about it" said Nick

"That not it, I feel like he hate me even though I just met him" said Yami

"You shouldn't be worried about that" said Lance

"I'm not worried about it, I just want to find him and demand an apology" said Yami

"You are worried about it" said Nick

"Yes, you are worried about it" said Lance

"Forget about it, this isn't the time to be thinking of this" said Nick

"I know but I can't get it out from my mind because he was cool looking" said Yami

After that talk and they had problem till the night, soon Yami walk along the sidewalk as they were many crowd around the city, as he was walking, he heard some people talking

_Oh my, did you see that cool car_

_It must be a foreign car_

Than Yami look closely and saw that same man in the car, when it start driving, he ran to the road as he want the car to stop, than everyone thought that he wall going to kill himself but lucky the car stop, that Kaiba came out from the car and look at Yami, the look on Yami eyes, he was really serious

Soon Kaiba took Yami to his house as Yami sat on the couch as he saw very wet, when Kaiba came out drying himself, the boy was still looking at him

"Here a towel" said Kaiba as he throw it at Yami as he caught it

"Thanks" said Yami as he dried himself up

"Hey, do have a problem with me?" said Yami as he was drying his hair

"I do, you almost made a scratch on my car!" said Kaiba

"That now what I'm talking about. A few days ago, we met in the park" said Yami

"I don't remember" said Kaiba

"You don't remember, after all those things you said to me," said Yami

"Just tying to kill yourself, or do you have some business with me, which is it you little brat?' said Kaiba

"My name is Yami Mutou, not brat!" said Yami

"It doesn't make any different to me,"

"Well, you don't look like a person who try to kill himself" said Kaiba

"I… I just wanted to…see you again" said Yami

"As I thought, did my comment affect you that much? Than inept poem?" said Kaiba

"Yeah… wait a sec, you told that you didn't remember!" said Yami

"I lied stupid, how could I forget that crappy stupid lyric" said Kaiba

"Crappy, crappy you say but…"

"Try to understand your position, when I say give up, just give up, zero talent, it means zero!"

The Next Day at the Company

"Yes, it okay, is no problem, no way, I don't even think about things like that. Grasper is in the past now without him, there is no little-grasper. Yes, I will have it ready" said Riyo as he put down the phone

"Ah Mr President" said Lance

"Sorry"

"Eh what?"

"It look like I have to sign for ASK"

"But sir, please give us more time"

"Unless something happen, there nothing I can do"

Soon they heard someone bang the door and it was Yami as he was holding the CD he made

"It, it ready" said Yami

"Yami" said Lance

Soon Riyo clap his hand

"That was really close, huh Yami" said Riyo

"Mr. President" said Lance

At the meeting room, Lance put the CD in the CD player

"Well, whatever made you finish it, it a good thing" said Nick as he pat on Yami back' Congratulations on completing the song"

But Yami didn't answer

"Eh, what wrong Yami?" said Nick, "Don't you have confidence?"

"I course I do but after talking with that stupid jerk, I was motivated to complete the song because I was mad at him, that sound very pathetic" said Yami

"But now you know. Who he is?" said Nick

"Eh"

"That guy"

"I didn't ask'

"Stupid! Why not?"

"I wanted to ask but I didn't think he would tell me anyway"

"So you must be attracted to him, all you talk about is that guy"

"What the hell you are talking about, he a guy for god sake"

"You can't help who you fall in love with" said Nick

While they were talking, Lance was changing the channel and now he turn the interview channel and the guy that Yami met was him

"Who is that guy?" said Yami

As he watrch the show, he told about his name

"Kaiba" said Yami

"Seto Kaibe, he is really popular now, even the lady, he the author of very popular love stories" said Nick

"Au…author?"

"That probably the reason, that must be why he was so critical of your lyric, right?"

Than Lance got the music play

"Sorry that took so long" said Lance but Yami wasn't around, "Eh, where is Yami?"

Right now, Yami is at outside Kaiba house as he was pressing the doorbell but

"What are you doing there?"

Soon Yami turn around and saw Kaiba

"You were longing to see me that much?" said Kaiba

"What the, I here to challenge you! I don't know you being a author or whatever. But you should listen to my song!"

Than a women came out from the door

"Kaiba, wait a sec Kaiba" said the women

Than she saw the boy looking at her

"Who is this kid" said the women

"Well let go Yami" said Kaiba as he went to him and put his arm on Yami shoulder

"I have a date with him today" said Kaiba as Yami look confused

"Why isn't he the cutest" said Kaiba as he wrap his arm around Yami

"What are you doing!" said Yami

"I can't help it , he is so stubborn, Yami is, and what make him so cute though, right?

"Say a word and I kill you" as Kaiba whisper to Yami

"I see, so he is more important to you than I am?" said the women

"That right" said Kaiba

"Fool" said the women as she ran off, soon Kaiba see if ashe is really gone

"Are you sure it okay to let her go?" said Yami

"It OK" as Kaiba let go of him

"But that not right, you hurt her feelings" said Yami

"Yep, she is angry, but isn't it good for you? Aren't you happy?"

"What do you mean by that!"

"Aren't you attracted to me" said Kaiba

"Than Yami remember those sentence, why he cam here in the first place

"So, when is your concert?" said Kaiba

"The 17, Zepp Tokyo" said Yami

"You want me to come and listen to your crappy love song?" said Kaiba

But Yami didn't answer

"Aren't you going to deny it, you are not serious about wanting me then?" said Kaiba

"That not right" said Yami

"Well I am sorry, so find someone else" said Kaiba, " I don't make it my hobby to hang around with other guys" said Kaiba as he went back in

"Wait!" said Yami

Soon Kaiba press the up button as the door open

"Wait a sec, hey!" said Yami

Soon Kaiba went in and it was about to close but lucky Yami ran through it as he got in

"Who told you to come to my concert?" said Yami, "Don't get any wrong ideas, talking such craps about my song! Do you even understand my song? If you think it garbage, you can just forget about it! You have nothing to do with it! Why do you have to say such things! Why do you have to say such provocative words…"

Soon Kaiba look at Yami a mad look as Yami was frighten

"Just shut up" said Kaiba as he walk towards him as Yami step backwards till he reach the wall, than Kaiba place his left hand on the wall, "You are pissing me off, you keep asking 'why,why?'. He always ask me the same thing. Indeed, why are you asking me, why? Why do you keep coming to see me again and again? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Soon they glare at each other as what is going to happen

"Oh well" said Kaiba as he place his lips on Yami, soon Yami was surprise by that that, than he close hi eyes just feeling the taste of his lips

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

_How sweet, Yami just got his first kiss, please review people, it took me two hour to think of this_


End file.
